Vampire Fendi
by Daisyplane
Summary: I'll probably make another one with more people justin hershal ect...
1. Chapter 1

Here you go my followers.

Lucy walked up to the tall rusted gates, they were covered with an over-grown rose bush. The building behind the gates seemed to be a fairly large mansion turned into a hospital or perhaps a school, but they have been closed off for some time now. My friends Florence, Dustin and Sniffer believe I am too afraid to stay the night in it.

"Ha! What'd you know?" I said._Because I_ am

"You won't do it for a whole night!" Flo challenged her.

"Pfft, Easy! I'm not scared of 'n empty buildin', an t' ghost ain't real either."

"Sure. So you'll do it then?" Sniffer added.

"Wha-… 'ey no, I di'n't say that!"

"What's the matter? You scared?" Dustin said joining in the conversation.

"Jus' t' prove you guys wrong. I'll show ya's, I'll stay the night and you's won't be laughin' t'morrow." Lucy stated with an air of confidence.

Lucy planned with Florence. They would all meet at the gates later in the afternoon. When they got there a small shower of rain was pouring down from light grey clouds.

The mansion looked gloomy and it stretched across the plot of land forever. It was built with faded red bricks and moulded mortar. The roof had broken grey tiles and the windows had either been boarded up or covered in mould, grime and cobwebs.

There was only one window left surprisingly, untouched. The top-most, arched attic window but there were a pair of torn purple curtains blocking anyone's view to the inside. Perhaps the window was broken, Lucy thought as she stared at the window and saw the curtains swaying slightly before they stopped moving completely.

Lucy gulped and turned to Florence.

"Given up awready?" Sniffer jested.

"You wish."

"If you fail, that means you were lying about being scared and we are allowed to say it whenever we want." Flo stated.

"Yes…" Lucy agreed she didn't want to lose her dignity over a silly bet. All she had to do was stay one night and that was it.

'Alright' she thought to herself. Lucy began to climb the tall gates with a determined look in her eyes. She lost her grip half way and struck her hand on a thorn before she caught herself back on the gate. As soon as her feet hit the ground in the other side the clouds unnaturally grew darker overhead and the rain became heavy droplets that soaked Lucy's clothes.

Running down the pathway, she looked back to her friends who were waving impatiently at her to go on trying to shield themselves from the rain. The wooden doors creaked loudly when Lucy pushed them open. A drop of blood fell on the carpet as she stepped inside.

"Oops" Lucy said aloud, her voice echoed in the large room around her, bouncing off the walls and making herself sound louder. She grabbed a stray piece of fabric and wrapped it around her hand.

"H-hello?"

The doors suddenly slammed shut and Lucy let out a slight yelp. They were jammed shut when she tried to open them again. She could still hear the faint patter of rain hitting the walls.

A loud snarl sounded out in the darkness and she froze in her place it sounded like it was everywhere at once.

The hallway ahead of her was narrow and the end was too dark to see. Lucy stepped forward slowly, observing her surroundings with caution. She heard another growl this time in front of her. She could then hear footsteps in the hallway closing in on her, they stopped and a breeze brushed past her.

"H-hello?"

No reply.

Lucy reached behind her for the doors, but what she got was not the cold metal of the door handles, it was the soft velvety fabric of a cape. It suddenly was ripped away from her hands and before she could turn to see what happened an inaudible voice whispered close to her ear. Cold air rushed past her with a heavy force.

"Get. Out. Now." The stranger shouted at her.

"I-I can't!"

The man yelled and hit the wall.

"I'm s-sorry. But I-It's not my fault, it were my friends!"

"If it was your friends YOU wouldn't be here then. THEY would! Why are you in here?!"

"I-I were dared t'-"

He laughed.

"So you put yourself in danger just because your friends dared you to!"

"N- Well-, I thought no one were in here."

"Well… You are VERY sadly mistaken, and for trespassing I shall have to cut out your tongue!"

The man stepped into a dim light, he had fiery red hair in a tangled mess which fell onto his shoulders. A bunch of it was roughly tied back into a pony tail.

His bright hair contrasted his deathly pale skin and his eyes were ignited with gold, danger and hatred. He was standing tall which added to the threatening look about him.

The more Lucy looked the more she could see. He was wearing a long navy-blue cape that just brushed the ground with soft waves. He had a dark blue almost black suit and a red undershirt.

"No please! It won't 'appen again"

"...Very well." The man said. "I'll give you one chance. Find another exit before tomorrow's sunset and you are free to go… If not…"

"I'll find it! Don't worry!"

"Oh I'm not worrying. You're the one that should be."

He turned and walked into the dark hallway. Lucy ran after him after a few seconds he noticed that he was gone.

'Strange' she thought. 'I could have sworn that he was just…' another cold rush of air flew past her, it was soft unlike before.

*Oomph* She ran into him again.

"How did-!"

"I'm sorry… for before… he is just reckless and enjoys tormenting others." He said

"Who are-"

"My names Alfendi"

'Do not worry, he will not harm you so long as you do as he says' His voice was quiet and sounded as if it were being whispered into her ear. The malicious air about him was gone and it was replaced by sadness and a heavy sense of loneliness.

"O-ok"

'Sorry... I can't help reading your thoughts…'

"You're reading my thoughts?!" Lucy said surprised.

Alfendi walked forward, away from her.

'Follow me' Lucy recognised that he wasn't speaking out loud with his voice, he spoke through her mind. Each time he spoke his calming voice controlled her movements as if he was telling it what to do rather than asking.

"What are you?"

He did not reply.

"Tell me!" She reached out to grab his arm, but with an unhuman-like speed he turned around to her.

"Don't." He warned her. "... Argh"

He clutched his head and held it in his hand.

Sharp fangs retracted into his mouth

She stood wide-eyed in shock with her hands up in defence.

"You're… You're…!"

'Sorry for that' he spoke '…minor headache... What's the matter?'

She just stood in awe, watching him carefully.

"D-don't look at me.. I-I'm a monster." Alfendi spoke, turning around with a hand clasped over his mouth.

He stood with his head down looking to the ground. In silence he ran down the hallway with a frighteningly fast speed.

"Wait." She called out quickly.

He stopped a few metres ahead and looked down with his head to the side still but he did not turn his body. A bright light came from a candle and she could see him in full. He was not as tall as the other man, his back was bent over slightly, she saw sadness and a dread in him. He kept on his toes as if at any moment the other man would return.

"You're not a monster"

"But you see, I am! I have killed many people. Innocent people. I... I couldn't control myself... Why are you not afraid of me?"

"I don't believe any of 'at is true!" Lucy said as she crossed her arms.

"... You-" Alfendi said slightly in shock as turned around to face her.

Alfendi fell to his knees. His palms hit the floor and his fair fell into his face as it formed into a deep red colour like the man had before.

The man raised his head and yelled at her.

"You stupid girl! You would be easily fooled to think that any stranger is innocent and they yet they would surely kill you where you stand! Didn't your mother ever told you not to talk to strangers, didn't she ever teach you that this world is cruel, even to people like you!"

The hatred in him grew and his eyes gave away his anger. He pulled at his hair and glared at Lucy.

She backed away with her hands raised in terror.

"Do you really think I won't kill you tomorrow? I just want to be alone, can't anyone see that! Just get out of my sight!"

Lucy was backed into a corner back at the entranceway she came in from, but her gaze had been fixated on something else. Each time he yelled she could see sharp white fangs in his mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He half barked, half screamed as he looked straight into her eyes.

He stood there staring at her face for a moment, mesmerised by the blood red colour of her eyes.

There was a long pause.

"...Y-your eyes... They're so... Pretty." Al says.

The rain suddenly stops.

Everything became deathly quiet.

He shuffled closer, still on his knees, slowly inching closer. Lucy unsure of what to do, waited to see what was about to happen.

After a few seconds she was in arms reach of Al, he stopped he stood up and slightly bent over to peer into her face.

I sit on the old dusty bed in someone's long forgotten bedroom. There is a creak from down stairs. A door opening perhaps? Al was 97.4% sure it was a door.

"But where could it be coming from?" He asked himself rhetorically.

"It better not be a human."

His other side replied.

The calm one sighed.

"Oops" He heard a voice from downstairs call out.

"Where did that come from?"

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"I smell... Blood" the potty one said.

"N-No wait!" he said, trying to avoid the frenzy that his other side was about to have.

Al moved to the entrance to see a girl, trespassing. He notices the cloth around her hand. Trying to avoid a bloody situation the calm one fails to subdue his other side.

"H-hello?" The girl says.

He stands right behind her and notices rain pouring into the doorway. Al slams the door shut in annoyance. He snarls at her.

He circles her and ends up in front of her at the entrance of the hallway. He makes a low pitched growl and slowly walks towards her, making his shoes click loudly as he walked. He enjoyed watching her expression darken with each step.

'Stop it you're scaring her'

'Why should I? She's trespassing!'

Alfendi has an ability to make himself into an invisible mist and travel from place to place as fast as he wants. He uses this ability to fly past her and Al stands behind her, waiting.

The girl reached behind her, Al noticed she almost grabbed something she shouldn't have. A little shocked, he pulled his cape from her hands.

He almost pushed her to the ground when he flew past her again.

"Get. Out. Now." He said trying to hold back a grin.

"I can't" she said.

He slammed his fist against a wall fighting so hard against his will to snicker at her.

"I'm s-sorry. But I-It's not my fault, it were my friends!"

"If it was your friends YOU wouldn't be here then. THEY would! Why are you in here?!"

"I-I were dared t'-"

Unable to hold back any longer Al let out a short laugh.

"So you put yourself in danger just because your friends dared you to!"

"N- Well-, I thought no one were in here."

"Well… You are VERY sadly mistaken, and for trespassing I shall have to cut out your tongue!"

Al stepped forward to let the girl see him. As she studied him Al noticed her clothing. She wore a salmon pink cap which oddly matched her green button up jacket.

"Please! It won't 'appen again"

"...Very well." The man said. "I'll give you one chance. Find another exit before tomorrow's sunset and you are free to go… If not…"

"I'll find it! Don't worry!"

"Oh I'm not worrying. You're the one that should be."

Alfendi turns and walks down the hallway.

'Shes following us'

He makes his body blend into the darkness as the girl runs past him.

The placid side of Alfendi finally manages to take over and watches the girl turn around.

'Strange' she says in her mind 'I could have sworn that he was just… he's kinda cute thou-'

Placid flies past her again. While she is not looking where she is going she walks into his chest.

"How did-!"

"I'm sorry… for before… he is just reckless and enjoys tormenting others." Alfendi says.

"Who are-"

"My names Alfendi"

'Do not worry, he will not harm you so long as you do as he says'

He speaks through her mind to calm her.

"O-ok"

'Sorry... I can't help reading your thoughts…'

"You're reading my thoughts?!" She says.

Alfendi walked forward, away from her.

'Follow me' Alfendi could control others by telling them what to do.

"What are you?" She said finally realising something was wrong.

He did not want to reply.

"Tell me!" She reached out with her bleeding hand but he turned around quickly.

"Don't." He warned her. "... Argh"

He clutched his head and held it in his hand trying to gain control over his other side.

Sharp fangs retracted into his mouth

She stood wide-eyed with her hands up.

"You're… You're…!"

'Sorry for that' he told her '…minor headache... What's the matter?'

She just stood watching him carefully.

"D-don't look at me.. I-I'm a monster." Alfendi said, turning around and covering his mouth with his hand.

Al tried to run away not looking back.

"Wait." She called out.

He stopped a few metres ahead and looked down to the side, still facing away from her. A bright light came from a candle and she could see him in full. He was not as tall as the other man, his back was bent over slightly, she saw sadness and a dread in him. He kept on his toes as if at any moment the other man would return.

"You're not a monster"

"But you see, I am! I have killed many people. Innocent people. I... I couldn't control myself... Why are you not afraid of me?"

"I don't believe any of 'at is true!" Lucy said as she crossed her arms.

"... You-" Alfendi said slightly in shock as turned around to face her.

Alfendi fell to his knees. His palms hit the floor and his fair fell into his face as it formed into a deep red colour like the man had before.

The man raised his head and yelled at her.

"You stupid girl! You would be easily fooled to think that any stranger is innocent and they yet they would surely kill you where you stand! Didn't your mother ever told you not to talk to strangers, didn't she ever teach you that this world is cruel, even to people like you!"

The hatred in him grew and his eyes gave away his anger. He pulled at his hair and glared at Lucy.

She backed away with her hands raised in terror.

"Do you really think I won't kill you tomorrow? I just want to be alone, can't anyone see that! Just get out of my sight!"

Lucy was backed into a corner back at the entranceway she came in from, but her gaze had been fixated on something else. Each time he yelled she could see sharp white fangs in his mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" He half barked, half screamed as he looked straight into her eyes.

He stood there staring at her face for a moment, mesmerised by the blood red colour of her eyes.

There was a long pause.

"...Y-your eyes... They're so... Pretty." Al says.

The rain suddenly stops.

Everything became deathly quiet.

He shuffled closer, still on his knees, slowly inching closer. Lucy unsure of what to do, waited to see what was about to happen.

After a few seconds she was in arms reach of Al, he stopped he stood up and slightly bent over to peer into her face.

"U-uh A-Alfendi? What are ya doin'...?"

Alfendi's hair suddenly changes.

"Are you hungry? Because I am."


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm sorry I haven't posted in a really long time I promise there will be so much more on the coming week. :)

Suddenly he writhed in pain, clutching his chest. A man stood behind him holding a cross, with a single red gemstone in the middle and intricate carvings along the edges. "You know better than to torment people."

Alfendi lay weak on the floor.

"Wh-Who are ya" Lucy asked.

"My names Justin. We better get out of here before he gets up. He's not asleep but the cross has depleted his energy. Come now, it won't be long until he's coming for us."

"Where are we going?..."

"He can't get over that hill." He raises his hand, pointing towards the open door.

"If we make it there we'll be safe... For today."

Lucy looked it and saw the red light spilling over the hill.

"Wait... It's sunrise already?" Lucy gasped.

...

"Who was that guy."

Alfendi had a splitting headache and was furious that someone had taken away his prey. Not to mention his only other food source, besides the damn rats. He kicked one across the floor before rushing over to it and biting into its body. It shook and then fell limp in his hands.

"I know him from somewhere..." Potty's voice sounded agitated in his head. "He sounds familiar, but... I didn't get a good look at his face."

"I'm sure he'll be back... All we have to do is wait." Placid replied.

Looking down at the blood soaked rat in his hand he threw it into the wall and it made a wet thud.

"God damn rats"

...

Lucy stopped just before the entrance gate to breathe and Justin produced a key from his pocket.

"Where did ya get 'at from" Lucy said as she noticed it fitting into the padlock holding the gate closed.

"The church keeps many remains, although inaccessible to the public. There's always going to be secrets."

He looked at her.

"You do know what I mean, right?"

"'at man? He wasn't... Human was 'e?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "Not a soul. Do you hear?"

"Yes but-"

He cleared his throat and unlocked the gate. It swung open reluctantly the metal ringing through the eerily silent night.

"I knew she couldn't do it!" Florence exclaimed excitedly.

"I did, t' sun had already started to rise the moment I came out."

"You were in there for about 5 minutes and then there was the red light in the sky and you somehow had a key to the gate."

"T-that wasn't me. It was Justin, 'e opened t' gate. He-"

"I think she's gone mad already." Sniffer said, laughing.

"I ain't mad! I saw wha' I saw and I'm gunna prove to you all... I'll find t' truth."

Lucy turned around and the gate had been shut. The house looked darker than it had been.

"There's som'in 'bout 'at 'ouse and who-"

"And who.. ? Was there someone else there?" Sniffer asked eager to hear the rest.

"No 'at's not what I said." Lucy said trying to avoid giving away her secret.

Sniffer, Florence and Dustin looked at each other. "Suure" they said in unison.

"Was he cute?"

"W-wha-!" Shocked, Lucy took a step back raising her hands in front of herself.

"You were blushing. It's a dead giveaway!" Florence grinned.

The boys laughed.

Lucy crossed her arms and pouted.

"No..." Lucy could feel the heat rising in her cheeks as her face began to ache.

"He was too!" Dustin said, almost yelling.

"You make me almost want to see what he looks like. But he lives in that creepy place, I'm not going anywhere near it."

"Well I'm going" Sniffer said "I'm going to go investigate"

Before anyone could stop him he rushed over the gate.

"No!" Lucy called out and then went after him.

He was already over the gate when Dustin decided to join them.

"Oooh no! You're not dragging me into this..." Flo said as she bit her lip.

"... Uh fine! ... Wait for me."

"Sniffer stop!" Lucy called to him as he reached for the door knob. He paused. "What for?" He didn't wait for an answer as he shoved the door open, with a loud creak it swung open and he fell into the darkness. Then, the door slammed shut.

"No!" Lucy cried out.

"Whats the matter with you." Said Dustin as he opened the door. "It's just the wind."

Flo had finally caught up as Dustin walked inside. "Hey wait for meee!"

She ran up to him.

Lucy was hesitant. "I-I have to stop them before... Whatever he was... Huh?"

Lucy looked up at the top most window. Yellow eyes peered down at her before disappearing back into the darkness as the dark curtains swung back into place.

"I 'av a bad feeling 'bout this..."


End file.
